Picture Perfect
by Julie.O
Summary: Kagome is an artist just trying to get by with her son. Inuyasha is a normal school teacher with a big secret. Can this regular honyou help Kagome's dream become reality? Or will he be her biggest nightmare.
1. The artist and the teacher

Okay, yea. I know what your thinking, "Didn't you already try this once?" or "What happened to WTWO?" To answer the first one, yes I've tried this before, but I changed it all around, see summary below. To answer the other, nothing happened to WTWO. I am still going to update that story, though it may take a while. Don't worry. For those who don't know me, I'm Julia aka Julie. But beware...for I can be demented at times...ask my minions..xP For those who do know me..much love to ya.

**Full Summary**: Kagome is an amazing artist trying to get her work reconized, Inuyasha is a normal school teacher with a dark past. Can this regular honyou help Kagome's dream become reality?

**:Extra Info:**

Pairings- Kag/Inu, slight Miro/San &Sess/adult Rin

Ages- Sess/35, Rin/32, Inu/27, Kag/25, San/27, Miro/29

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, and thats the last time I'm ganna say it.

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter One- The Artist And The Teacher**

**

* * *

**

"There, it's finally finished." A woman in her early twentys sighed in relief while rubbing her swollen abdomen gently. It took a while, but her work was finally complete. Infront of her was a painting. A painting of a place she only visited in her dreams. It was a painting of a beautiful lake, reflecting the brightly shining moon that hung in the sky, as if by a string. Around the lake was a group of fireflies, adding a special atmosphere to the calming spot.

"What do you think?" the woman said, rubbing her stomach, "Is it good?"

She felt a light thump against her opened palm and smiled. When she found out that she was pregnant, the baby and a few other freiends of hers where the only comfort she had. Her family didn't want anything to do with her.

_'Can you blame them?' _she thought, tears in her once happy eyes, _'I mean, getting drunk and sleeping with some man? Then getting pregnant from it? I'm surprised I even have friends!'_ The woman sighed, _'But thats not my big problem, I could care less about something like that. All I want is for this baby to have a father.' _

She then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the phone next to her ring. "Hello?"

"Kagome!" a cheerful female voice said on the other line, "how are you feeling, hun?"

"Hey, Sango. I'm doing okay, just finished my picture." Kagome layed back, a hand laying on her abdomen, "whats up?"

"Nothing much, same ol' tricks. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, Sango," She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? You know I can make Miroku go fetch you something if you have cravings."

Kagome thought about this, shes been wanting a banana sundae with mustard and pickles all morning. _'Nah, I won't have Roku go through with that.'_

"I'm sure, Sango. Now, I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Talk to you later?"

"Okay, call me if you need something."

"I will." And with that, the ravened haired woman hung up.

"Sango..." Kagome trailed off, smiling as she looked around her apartment. It was nothing special. It had two bedrooms, the larger of the two belonging to the new baby. Next to the babys room was a bathroom with partially nice tile flooring, and a pretty big shower. The living room and kitchen were joined, making the kitchen a little smaller.

Suddenly, Kagome was struck with something. "I just thought of a name for you," she said, looking down at her belly and stroking it lovingly, "Nevaeh. Spelled backwards, is heaven, which is exactly what you'll be. My little drop of heaven."

**88888**

"We will be starting a new novel today," a tall silver haired man said, his cute little doggy ears swerving from side to side at the sound of groaning coming from his eighth grade students. "Oh, c'mon now. I promise you that all of you will like this book. It's called 'The Outsiders' by S.E. Hinton."

Looking over, he spotted a student with his hand raised. "Yes, Kohaku?"

"Whats the S.E stand for?" the boy, Kohaku, asked in a bored voice.

"The S.E stands for Susan Eloise." He answered.

"But Mr. Inuyasaha," another child by the name of Kana raised their hand, "Why didn't she just put her whole name?"

"Thats a good question, Kana," The teacher, Inuyasha said, walking out from behind his desk, "Back in 1967, no one wanted to read what women wrote, so she used her initials to fool her readers into thinking she was a man." It was then that Mr. Inuyasha passed out the books.

After class, Inuyasha sighed and flopped down into his desk chair, leaning back into the cool leather.

"Excuse me, Mr. Inuyasha?" Opening his closed eyes, the literary teacher looked over to the woman at the door. "May I help you?" He asked politely. She nodded, causing her long brown hair that was up in a ponytail to sway.

"My names Sango Hiraikotsu, I'm here about my younger brother Kohaku."

"Ah," Inuyasha said, sitting up in his seat, "Hiraikotsu, good kid."

"Yes," Sango smiled, " but I've noticed that his grades have been slipping in this class."

"I have too," Inuyasha chuckled, "listen, I have another class soon. Would you like to discuss this over a cup of coffee?"

He watched as Sango thought over this, "Well, okay," she said, "do you mind if I bring someone along?"

"Of course not," He started scribbling on a small piece of paper, "lets meet at Kaede's Coffee House at 5, heres my number if anything turns up and you can't make it."

Sango nodded and took the paper offered to her, "Thank you very much, uh..." Sango looked at the paper, "your real name is Inuyasha? I thought that was your last name."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I despise my father, so I refuse to use his last name." he stood when he saw some students walk in. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sango. I'll see you tonight." Sango nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day," with that, she left.

Inuyasha sighed and put on his teaching face, "Okay class, today we are starting a new novel.."

* * *

Sorry for the EXTREAM shortness, next chap will be longer, trust me. This chapter is more of a filler. You know, just to see what Kag and Inu do for a living. 

Next chapter, Inu and Kag meet at Kaede's Coffee House.

You know the drill lil minions...R&R!

Thank you. :3


	2. Congratulations!

Gah! I know I should be finishing WTWO chapter eleven, but god I just have so many ideas for this story that they are gushing out of my brain..oO; Ew.

**Oh my! Look at these dorks!**

_But your my dorks and I love you.. xPP_

**zazolia-** My first reviewer! you rock :D I think it's kind of sad that teachers have to do the same thing over and over, well...unless they teach two subjects..but still. xP

**oOnat-chanOo-** Yea, I loved that book. I hope I got all the info on S.E Hinton right.

**Kagome M.K- **Okay.

**K.M.- **I hope I'm starting a good story, too. :P

**Hopeformore-** Thank you.

**Cysso-** Wow, it usualy takes me untill atleast the second chapie to have me hooked xP Happy to know you like it.

**anime-lover-forever2007-** Pushy, pushy. Heres your update xP

**Silo101-** Very..very..demented..oO; Heh, your awesome. :P

**inu-yashas-kagoma- **You a bit of a demented thing too, huh? xD you rock! thanks for reviewing slave driver :P

**tsk-** You are now seeing an update.

Must have more reviews, damnit! xP Sorry, but it's, like...200 degrees in my room so I don't really care is I'm being pushy xP

**Disclaimer**- Never put your undies in the blender..

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter Two- Congratulations!**

**--------**

Kagome glared at the girl across from her, "_Who's_ coming?" she snarled while gripping her glass of ice water tightly in her left hand. "Kohaku's reading teacher," Sango said, already used to her friends mood swings, "is it a problem?"

"Is it a problem!" Kagome whisperd harshly, "I look horrible, Sango! You said it was just going to be me and you here!" Sango sighed and looked over her best friend, she was wearing a forrest green maternity top with a pair of black flannel pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun with two tendrils framing the sides of her face, and on her feet were a pair of old green sandals. "Kagome, stop being such a drama queen! Your five months pregnant. He's not going to care."

"I'm _not _a drama queen!" Kagome said a little louder, tears forming in her chocholate eyes. Sango sighed and got up to sit on the other side of the booth with her stressed out friend. Good thing the café wasn't very busy.

"Oh Kagome, don't cry. I'm sorry for calling you a drama queen. I'm just saying you look beautiful in anything. Now, show me a smile?" Sango said soothingly, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulders. Slowly, the ends of Kagome's lips raised to form a smile, "I should really name this baby after you."

"Too bad you already have a name picked out, eh?" Sango smiled, giving Kagome a light squeeze. "Nevaeh is the girls name I have picked out. I think that if it's a boy I'll call him Gabriel. I guess before I was too busy thinking of girl names that I didn't realize the possibility of it being a boy." Kagome said, rubbing her belly where the baby was at.

"I hope it's a girl," Sango smirked, "we can dress her up in frilly dresses, and when shes older fix her hair up. You know, the girl stuff." Kagome laughed. "I'm kind of hoping for a girl, too. I mean, it's not like I don't want a boy. Just," Kagome frowned a little, "a boy needs a father figure to look up to." Sango shook her head, "Kagome, not every boy needs his dad. Infact, Kohaku's reading teacher doesn't even like his father."

"He had to at some point," Kagome sighed, stirring her ice water with her straw.

"Acually, I never really liked my father when I was young, either."

The two woman looked up to be greeted by a tall man wearing a black shirt with a red unbuttoned button up dress shirt over it, and baggy blue jeans. A dark red tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Sango stood and shook the mans hand, "this is my friend, Kagome." Kagome was about to stand to shake his hand as well, but before she could stand, Inuyasha leaned over the table and offered his hand. "No need to get up," he smiled, "that must be the last thing you want to do." Kagome smiled as well and shook his hand. She couldn't help but notice his long claws. _'He must be a demon.' _Kagome thought.

The night went on as planed. Sango and Inuyasha discussed Kohaku's grades, and they even had a few laughs, but there were other things on Inuyasha's mind.

_'Kagome. She looks so much like that girl from five months ago, the girl I slept with for kicks,' _Inuyasha shook his head,_ ' damnit, don't think about those times. Remember the plan, out with the old life in with the new.' _Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was laughing at something Sango had said, _'She is beautiful though. The father of her baby is one lucky man..wait! What am I thinking? I just met her!' _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"I never did get to complement you on your tie, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, pointing at the tie still hanging loosely around his neck. Inuyasha smirked, "Well, I wanted to look at least a little decent." Kagome glared at Sango, who in return laughed awkwardly. "I wasn't able to be decent, because **someone** didn't tell me that there would be someone else with us." Kagome said. "No need to get dressed up for me," Inuyasha winked, "I would say something else, but I don't want a soon-to-be father hunting me down."

The two girls fell silent, not even a chuckle escaped their lips. Inuyasha frowned at this, "Whats wrong?" Sango was the first to speak, "About the father.." she was then interupted by a soft voice. "I don't know who the father is." the two looked over at Kagome whos head was down in shame. "Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, " I didn't mean.."

"It's okay," Kagome lifted her head, a sad smile on her face, "you didn't know." They were all silent for a minute, that is untill Sango decided to speak up, "Okay, change of subject! I was wondering why you had dog ears, Inuyasha.." That was when the mood changed, and the trio started a new conversation.

Ten minutes passed by and the group was talking about Sango's younger brother. "I'm telling you, it went everywhere!" Sango laughed, finishing a story about her brothers first encounter with spaghetti. Inuyasha laughed, "Ya, my niece had done the same thing with cheerios a while back." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome laughed, "Wow you guys, this is so fun. We should do this again some-" Kagome stopped, her eyes got wide. Sango was about to ask Kagome what was wrong when she felt it. Inuyasha raised a brow, "Whats wrong?"

"Inuyasha, call the hospital, and tell them we are on our way. **_Now_**." Sango said in a serious voice. "What happened!" Inuyasha asked, eyes full of worry.

"My water just broke." Kagome said, holding her stomach.

And thats when the night took a drastic turn.

**8888888**

The ride to the hospital was havoc. Inuyasha was swerving from lane to lane, trying to avoid the slow drivers. In the back seat, Sango was trying to calm Kagome down. "I can't have the baby yet, Sango! We didn't have a baby shower yet! Hell, I don't even know its gender!" Kagome was panicking. Not a good thing. "Don't worry, Kagome. We will still have the shower, and we will find out the gender later. Now, deep breaths." Sango soothed the girl. "Danmit, these fucking drivers! MOVE!" it was obvious that Inuyasha was panicking, too.

They got to the hospital in five minutes flat and Kagome was immediately rushed away. While she was away, another doctor came to ask questions. "Are you Kagome's husband?" the doctor asked Inuyasha. Before he could answer, Sango interupted, "Yes, he is." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, _'WHAT?'_

The doctor spoke again, "And when did she go into labor?"

"About five minutes ago." Sango answerd again. The docter nodded, scribbling something down on his note pad. "Okay, sir. If you'd please follow me to the changing room to put on the proper clothes to enter the delivery floor." Inuyasha looked over at Sango's pleading eyes and sighed, she **_so_** owes him for this.

Inuyasha followed the doctor to an empty room and changed into a green doctors gown that you had to botton in the back. He also had to wear gloves, a mask to go over his mouth (he didn't have to wear that yet, so it just hung around his neck), and a green hat that resembled a shower cap over his head.

Once he was changed he quickly followed the doctor to a room where Kagome was layed on a hospital bed wearing nothing but a white hospital gown, she had beads of sweat rolling down her forhead, panting and yelling out every time a contraction hit. Inuyasha walked over to her and held her hand, "Hey, how you doing?" yea, it was a stupid question to ask a woman going into labor, but what else was there to say? He just met the girl today. Shit, this morning he would have never guessed he would be in the delivery room with a woman he just met.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome said breathlessly. "Sango made a story about us being married," Inuyasha whisperd so only she could hear him, "so don't worry, you won't be in that room alone." Kagome blushed at the thought of Inuyasha seeing her giving birth. "I'm so sorry this has to happen to you." Kagome said, tears in her eyes. "No, no! Please don't cry! I hate it when women cry." Inuyasha said, gently rubing his thumb over Kagome's small hand.

"Mrs. Higurashi, your contractions are going to start getting closer together, so you will be delivering this baby in a little over a half hour. The reason why your delivering after five months is because the baby's one-quarter demon, but I must warn you that delivery may not be so easy." the nurse spoke. When she heard that her baby was quarter demon she immediatly freaked. "Inuyasha," Kagome whisperd, clutching his hand, "I'm scared." Inuyasha's eyes softened, "You'll be okay Kagome," He placed a cold rag that the nurse gave him to her forehead, "I promise, and trust me I take my promises seriously."

After a half hour passed, the doctors decided that it was time for the baby to be born. Once in the delivery room, the doctor told Kagome to spread her legs apart and to get ready to push, "Okay, Kagome. On three. One. Two. Three. Push!" Kagome pushed as hard as she could, her teeth clamped tightly together. Inuyasha was right there with her, running an ice cube over her sweaty brow. "C'mon, Kagome. You can do it." Kagome heard Inuyasha say through his mask.

Two hours passed, and the baby was almost out. "Almost out, one more big push!" Ksgome was breathing so fast that she thought her lungs were going to explode. Gathering all the energy she had left, Kagome pushed for one last time. There were cheers and claps as the new life anounced his arival in the world. Kagome smiled exhaustingly when she heard her baby's crys. She layed her head back into the hospital pillow when the doctors went to clean the baby. "You were great, Kagome," Inuyasha said gently, "I think you killed my hand, though." Kagome laughed and looked up at Inuyasha, "Thank you so much Inuyasha." Inuyasha ran another ice cube over Kagomes forhead, "Your welcome." The doctor came back in with a bundle held in his arms, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

-----

Beh, thats long enough for now. Sorry if there are alot of mistakes, but it is four in the morning and I would like to get some sleep.

R&R damn you! xP -love-


	3. Bathtime

Do any of you even remember me? Damn, it had to of been atleast a year.-sigh- So sorry for putting both of my stories on hold like that. Well, I'm back for a while so lets get this story movin'!

**Thank You!**

To all the reviewers...

...and to all that still remember me.

**Disclaimer-** I would be one rich mo-fo...

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter Three- Bathtime**

* * *

_**Five Years Later**_

"Mama! We're home, Mama!"

Kagome looked up from the book her nose had been stuck in all day to see a small child, clomping his way through the room she rested in. His long silver locks shined in the sunlight pouring in from the window as he ran to her and hugged her legs with his tiny arms.

"Mama! InuYasha picked me up from school today!" the child smiled up at her, revealing a pair of tiny fangs along with a missing tooth.

Kagome smiled and her little boy and rubbed one of his adorable puppy ears gently, "I hope you rememberd to thank Inuyasha, Naoki."

The boy, Naoki, closed his golden honey orbs and started to purr, "Yes, Mama."

Kagome muffled a small giggle with her other hand and continued rubbing her sons delicate ear. When Naoki was first born she never imagined how beautiful this child would be, never imagined the effect the infants eyes had over her heart. It was then that she decided to give the child a name with some meaning. Now, it's been almost five years since she gave birth to this blessing. Five years of little clawed hands clutching hers. Five years of waking up in the middle of the night to chase away the nightmares. Five years, and she was doing it all on her own.

"Hey Kags, I brought you guys some grub."

Okay..maybe not ALL on her own.

Naoki's eyes sprung open at the mention of food and he quickly got up from the spot at his mothers feet. "I almost forgot! We got take-out, too, Mama!"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow and watched her son and Inuyasha take the food into the kitchen. She sighed and followed the two into the kitchen, "Inuyasha, what if I already had dinner cooking?"

Inuyasha looked over at her from the counter and smirked, "Good thing I knew you'd be too into your new novel to remeber. Otherwise, Naoki and I would have to eat all this food by ourselves." he laughed as he high-fived the boy sitting on the countertop, letting his legs swing every now and then.

Laughing and shaking her head, Kagome took a seat at the kitchen table. Inuyasha knew her all too well.

_'Inuyasha..' _

In a matter of five years, Inuyasha and Kagome created a deep bonding friendship that nobody could come between. They both trusted eatchother fully, and for Inuyasha, that meant everything. She still lived in her own house and he still lived in his. He was still the 8th grade reading teacher hes always been. She still had that inner artist, but since Naoki was born, she's been leaning more toward photography. Capturing every moment with a click. Even her son has come to see Inuyasha as somewhat of a father figure through the years. Naoki know's Inuyasha isn't his real father, he even knows that his mother dosn't know where his real father is. That dosn't mean he can't still look up to Inuyasha.

_'my poor baby,' _Kagome sighed as she rememberd the look in her childs eyes when she told him the truth, _' my poor innocent baby...'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"INUYASHA!" The three year old toddler squeeled with delight as the older honyou swept Naoki up and threw him over his shoulder. After helping Kagome chase after the naked tike for atleast five minutes, they finaly caught him. Now it was time for the crazyest part of the day._

_Bathtime._

_"C'mon Mama! I'm not dirty!" Naoki made that little whining noise he always made when he was forced to do something he didnt want to. Inuyasha and Kagome smirked at eatchother in victory as they climbed the stairs to the awaited tub. _

_When his mother didn't answer him Naoki did what he always did, "Inuyasha, pwease?" _

_He went to Inuyasha._

_"I dunno squirt," Inuyasha sniffed the child, "you don't smell too clean."_

_Naoki sighed and crossed his arms and he was shifted on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was a goner and he knew it. _

_Once they reached the bathroom and the door was shut and locked, Inuyasha let the child down. _

_This is where the fun started. _

_"Naoki, your turning our bathroom into and indoor swimming pool!" Kagome laughed at her splashing son._

_"But Mama, I gotta make sure superman dosn't get eat'n up by jaws!" Naoki said, splashing his toys into the water while Kagome and Inuyasha desprately tried to get the toddler clean. _

_Right now the two soaked adults where trying to get Naoki's under arms and sides cleaned, but he just wouldn't stop squirming. Inuyasha, being the ever so cleaver teacher he is, quickly reached for the small toy squirt gun on the outside of the tub. Pointing the toy gun straight at Naoki, he smirked like was some kind of evil villian._

_"Reach for the sky, partner!" Inuyasha said making his voice sound more western, "gimmie all yer loot!"_

_"NEVER!" Naoki screamed excitedly, splashing water at Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kagome into a gentle headlock, aiming the toy gun at her head. _

_"Hand it over er this pretty lil' miss gets it!" _

_Kagome, catching on to Inyasha's idea awhile ago, played along. _

_"Oh, help! Please save me Naoki!"_

_Growling playfuly, Naoki raised his hands in the air. _

_"Gotchya!" Inuyasha yelped, letting go of Kagome and jumping in the tub clothes in all. _

_Looks like they'll be spending a good amount of time with the mop tonight.._

_"Get'em!" Inuyasha laughed and he held the younger honyou's arms in the air._

_"On it." Kagome giggled as she scrubbed her sons sides and underarms, planting buttrfly kisses all over his face while he squeeled._

_What Naoki didn't notice that was when his mother was doing all this, her lips brushed over Inuyasha's clothed covered chest. Both adult's eyes met and Kagome smirked. Thus began a game that would last throughout the years. A game they liked to call, seduction._

_When Kagome was done scrubbing her son, Inuyasha went in for the kill and started tickling the young childs sides. _

_Thats when it happened..._

_Squeeling and squirming around the tub, Naoki tried desperetly to get away from Inuyasha's tickling fingers. Then and idea found its way into the childs head, 'beg?' Doubting it would work, but decided to try anyway._

_How wrong he was..._

_"No, Papa, please!!" Naoki squeeled in laughter, not really thinking._

_The two adults froze. The child stopped laughing and looked up to see his former attacker. Inuyasha just stared at the young child, eyes wide as dinner plates. Naoki looked over at his mother in question. _

_'maybe I broke him?'_

_Yet, his mother was in no better shape than Inuyasha. Her mouth was hung slightly open and it almost looked like she saw a ghost._

_"Mama?" Naoki was close to crying, "did I do bad?"_

_They both snapped out of it when they heard the toddler sniffle._

_"Shh, shh, baby. No, you didn't do bad. C'mere oki." Kagome gently lifted her teary eyed son with a surprisingly dry fluffy towel. _

_All Inuyasha could do was watch as Kagome towel dryed Naoki, wraped him up, then carried him to his room for bed._

_Sighing, Inuyasha looked around the wet bathroom._

_"Might as well get started" He said to himself as he steped out of the tub and walked over to the closet._

_Opening up the closet he took out the mop, plus he got a towel and a pair of boxers she stored away in there for him, just incase._

_'Dont want another thing like last time happening.' _

_Inuyasha smirked as he rememberd the time he took a shower here and forgot his clothes in the other room. _

_'Kagome was blushing for weeks at what she saw.' Inuyasha grinned to himself as he undressed and dryed himself off before putting on the dry pair of boxers. He threw all the wet clothes in the hamper and started mopping up the soapy water. The whole time he did this all he could think about was the young hanyou that looked just like him and what he called him._

_Papa..._

_'Maybe...?' Inuyasha shook the thought from his head and continued mopping._

_**-with Kagome and Naoki-**_

_The time it took to put on Naoki's pajamma's was silent and short. Usualy it took longer to put them on, but considering what just happened, neither of them where in the mood for hoursing around. After Naoki was clothed and tucked into bed, Kagome turned on the little puppy dog night light and layed herself down ontop the covers of the new 'big boy' bed he just got. She looked straight into her son's confused eyes and felt the prickling start from behind her own eyes but she held them back._

_"Mommy, are you and Inuyasha mad at me? I promise I won't ever call him that again! I didn't even know what I said until you guys stopped laughing! Mama, please I'm sorry! I don't want Inuyasha to hate me!" the child ranted while fat tears rolled their way down his cheeks._

_She couldn't help the tear that trailed down her face at her childs pleas, "Shh, baby. Please don't cry. We are not mad at you, baby. Inuyasha does not hate you either. It's just, you just surprised us is all." Kagome said gently to her sniffling son._

_"I-I'm sorry, Mama." Naoki sniffled. _

_"Shh, it's okay baby." Kagome gently petted his head._

_There was a short silence, and for a second Kagome thought he fell asleep._

_"Mama, where did my Papa go? Is he coming back?" _

_There it was. The question she has feared for three years. _

_'Okay, Kagome, just like we practiced.'_

_"Thats something not even Mama knows, baby." Kagome whispered and held Naoki and rubbed his back gently, "he left before you where born."_

_"Didn't Papa want me?" he looked up at Kagome with big honey eyes that shown nothing but confusion and sorrow._

_Something Kagome never wanted to see again._

_"No, no, no, baby. Whoever dosn't want you has to be out of their minds. It's just that people, they sometimes run from things that scare them."_

_"Daddy was scared of me? Am I scary?" _

_"No, hunny, no. You see, being a daddy or a mommy can be scary sometimes. Especially if it's their first time being a parent."_

_"I see." Naoki said, yawning. _

_Kagome smiled at her baby boy and gave him a peck on the lips, "Okay, time for bed. It's past your bedtime."_

_She got up from the bed and turned around to tuck him in again but when she looked down she found the toddler fast asleep. _

_"Goodnight little prince." Kagome whispered and gently kissed the top of her sons head. The action caused one of his puppy ears to twitch in his sleep._

_Halfway out of the room she looked back at the slumbering angel and whispered, knowing it would never reach the child's ears._

_"Maybe Mama should've kept her running shoes in the closet, huh baby?" Kagome then shut the door slightly and walked away._

_What Kagome didn't know was that her words reached another pair of honyou ears, and they heard loud and clear._

_**End Flasback**_

"Earth to Kags!" Inuyasha said while waving his hand infront of her face. Seeing as that didn't work he sacraficed a peice of his spicey chicken and dropped it down the front of her shirt, _'maybe if I'm lucky I'll get it back,' _he smirked to himself.

"EEEEEEEP!" Kagome shrieked as the **very** saucy food made its way down the front of her body.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK! This is one of my favorite T-shirts! It's ganna stain! Not to mention I'm covered in sauce!" Kagome whined as she dug in her shirt for the food.

After checking to make sure the kid was busy eating, Inuyasha got up and got behind Kagome.

"You know, I can always help you get cleaned up." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as his hand moved from rubing her shoulders to moving down inside the neckline front of her shirt.

Kagome sighed and removed his hand from inside her shirt before Naoki saw.

"And thats when you woke up from that dream." she whispered back.

Oh how she hated yet loved playing these little teasing games with Inuyasha, thakfuly they have never gone too far.

"I'm done, Mama!" They both looked up to see a grinning Naoki covered all over with sauce and food.

"You know what this means.." Inuyasha whispered.

"Uh huh," Kagome sighed.

Bathtime.

* * *

A/N- How'd ya like it? good? bad? tell me please. kinda short? too bad. **:P **I wanna know if I should continue to write this. 

I honostly dunno when WTWO will be up and running again. I re-read the story and I kinda have an idea for the next chapter. But I kinda wanna focus on this story for awhile.

Well tell me what you think. please. **:D**

Tootles.

V Review. yes.


	4. The Truth

To all my readers new and old, I have no excuse for the long wait. I've neglected both of my stories and I'm sorry. I never seem to have much time on my hands with school and work pretty much dominating my scheduel. I hope this update make's up for it.

**Reviewers;**

If it wasn't for you I would not be typing this right now.

Thank You.

&&Just to help clear up the 'duhh! they are blind!' scenerio.Yes, I know the way I described Naoki made him seem like Inuyasha's minime. In this story demons/half demons and humans live together without fuss. So it's not unlikely for their to be more than one silver haired and golden eyed demon wondering around somewhere. In this case I think we all know who the real father is. Duhh. :)

Now. On with the long awaited chapter! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine.

**Warning: Slightly lemonish in the begining.**

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

* * *

**Inu's POV**

_It was dark. The smell of smoke and alcohol hung heavily in the air while music blasted out of the speakers, playing the latest hit song that would more than likely change in a week tops._

_Lord, I don't even know why I come to these types of places. _

_"Fuck!" I cursed as I wiped my nose after doing a huge line of coke._

_Oh yea, now I remember. Damn, if the school board ever found out.._

_"Roku, are you ganna get in on this?" I looked over at my best friend since childhood and almost laughed out loud. _

_There he was, smoking his joint while hitting on a very atracttive brunette who looked ready to kill. That wasn't even the funny part, the funny thing about this little ordeal was that he doesn't even realise that he's blowing his smoke all over the girl. I had to laugh, the look on the girl's face was too much._

_So I did._

_"Excuse me but does this belong to you?" I heard a female voice come from behind the brunette and I stopped my laughter._

_"Oh no, not again." The brunette mutterd and spun around on her bar stool, "Please forgive my friend, she doesn't hold her liqour too well." _

_"Yea, well keep her away from my boyfriend!" the bitchy voice whined and walked away from the small group of strangers._

_After that I zoned out as the stimulant started to take effect. I watched the girl scold her extreamly hot friend about God knows what. _

_I couldn't really focus on anything besides the way the hot friend's hair came down in dark curls. It looked so soft. I wonder if she'd get mad if I asked to touch it?_

_"-are you even listening to me!" _

_My head snapped to Miroku, thinking that he was the one who spat the words. Yet, it was not Miroku, who he had his head down on the bar with his eyes closed in what seemed to be a terrible headache. _

_Pussy._

_It was then that I noticed the hot dark haired girl was checking me out while completely ignoring her best friend. I smirked, no girl could resist._

_"Okay, were leaving." The brunette huffed and looked around for something. As her eyes landed on me, she gave a polite smile, "You seem sober enough," oh dear, how wrong she was, "could you watch my friend for a sec? I have to go get our jackets and I'd hate to drag her all the way to the back." I nodded as she thanked me. "I'll be right back! Stay here." she told the girl as if she were talking to a child and hurried away._

_Wow. Leaving her friend with a total stranger. Thats love._

_Then again, the brunette looked a bit tipsy herself._

_As we waited I decided to use this chance to check her out fully, and damn was she beautiful. Long creamy legs, hourglass figure, and don't even get me started on her breasts. She noticed me checking her out and started to giggle uncontrolably. I grinned, not only was she beautiful, but the way she giggled made me want to do crazy things to her. "Shit," I cursed under my breath as I felt little sargeant Inu stand at attention._

_Carefully getting of my stool, I started my way towards her until we were inches apart. _

_"Whats your name, beautiful?" I whispered so that my breath could fan across her sensitive ear._

_What happened next was enough to make me go insane with want._

_Grabbing a fist full of my hair in her tiny hands, she pulled me down and made me experience the most hottest kiss I've ever had._

_Fuck, I hope that brunette chick doesn't come back anytime soon._

_Before I could comprehend what was going on, I felt myself being tugged towards the stairs that led to all the private rooms. 'Is this chick for real?' I shrugged, I'm due for a good fucking anyway. As we both rushed up the steps, I felt my pants start to tighten. This girl better hurry up before I take her right here in front of everyone._

_Actually, that sounded pretty hot._

_It felt like forever, but we finally made it to an empty room. After locking the door behind us, I slammed the mystery girl up against the closest wall and left hot open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw. As my hands trailed over her body, I could feel her start to unbuckle my pants. _

_Shit, she moves fast._

_I did not want to waste any time, the brunette girl could come looking for her any minute. I trailed my hands down to her firm round ass and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around my waste instantly and started to grind up against my, now free, member. _

_"Bitch," I grunted, stepping out of my pants, "you have too many clothes on." She smirked seductively at me as if to say 'what are you going to do about it?'_

_Oh, you have no idea._

_Grinning a boyish grin, I threw her to the bed and quickly removed my last article of clothing. Once my shirt was off and on the other side of the room, she had already removed her green v-neck sweater, revealing to me her dark lacey bra, and was starting on her jean skirt. _

_Seeing that she was distracted for the moment, I took my chance and pounced. As she squeeled, I quickly removed her bra with a flick of my razor sharp claws. Without a second to spare, I took her two mounds in my hands and she moaned softly. They were the perfect size for my large hands. So soft and warm, I wanted a taste. Before I could do anything else, I felt the head of my member begin to penetrate the girls hot vagina._

_"Oh FUCK." I moaned as she plunged me deeper inside her tight little pussy. Deeper and deeper, until I came to something I've never felt before. I stopped all movement and looked down at the girl whose eyes were closed tight in ecstasy, or was it pain?_

_She was a virgin._

_Wanting to make it quick and painless, I thrusted the rest of the way inside of her. I felt her flinch from underneath me, making small sounds of pain. Keeping completely still, I stroked her hair in a comforting gesture until she was ready to keep going. As I expected, her hair was softer than silk. I wish my nose wasn't shot to hell from all the happy powder I've done prior to this event, I'd really like to smell her scent. _

_Soon enough, I felt her start to move again. _

_Letting out a growl, I also started to move. It was not as fast as I'd like it to be, but if she's a virgin it might hurt her, right? It was then I heard it, the soft sound of her trembling voice. It was the only time she spoke to me all night, and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing I've ever heard. _

_"Don't hold back."_

_Smiling down at her, I gave a playful thrust, "You got it, princess."_

_Before long, our moans and crys of pleasure filled the small room. I did as she asked and refrained from holding back. I plowed into her over and over, making the headboard slam into the wall with the power of my thrusts. I watched as the vixen below me wiggled and moaned. _

_She was getting close._

_It was then that the girl started to desperately claw at my back, as if to bring me closer to her in some way. I hissed, enough was enough, I needed release and I needed it _now_. Lifting her legs to rest on my shoulders, I pounded into her harder than ever as I hit her special spot. _

_That did it._

_Her walls tightend around me as she climaxed and screamed in total pleasure._

_I threw my head back and howled when her wonderful walls milked me for all I was worth._

_"Shit," I panted, "for a virgin you sure don't act like-"_

_Looking back down at her, I found her bangs covering her eyes. _

_"Why, Inuyasha..?"_

_I frowned and reached to move the hair out of her eyes, how did this bitch know my name?_

_Then I saw her face._

_I couldn't speak._

_Hell, I was lucky I could even breath._

_Gazing down at her._

_I found the eye's that could only belong to one person.._

**End POV**

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he shot up in his bed and looked around his room.

Sighing in relief, Inuyasha rested his back on the headboard. "It was just a dream," He reassured himself, placing his head in his hands, "a dream of that damn night." He sighed when he took a glance at the clock, it was four in the morning.

He thought he stopped having that cursed dream four years ago. Yet, tonight was different. He usually woke up after he climaxed. Why the unedited version all of a sudden?

_'Maybe it's time to tell the truth..?'_

Inuyasha shook the idea from his head, he couldn't do that. Kagome would hate him.

Hell, there wouldn't even be a word strong enough to describe how much she'd hate him.

The point is, he knew.

Inuyasha knew Naoki was his son.

Being a half demon. He was able smell himself on Naoki as soon as the child was born.

So many times he had to lie or pretend. It broke Inuyasha's heart every time Naoki's instincts told him that he was the his father, only to have tell him otherwise. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he was going to hell for this. Inuyasha almost fessed up the first time Naoki called him papa in the bathtub. By now he's learned to keep his feelings in check, but that doesn't make it easy to lie to his only son. It was just so hard to tell them the truth. Over the past five years his heart has grown fond of the young mother. If Kagome were to find out, Inuyasha feared that she would leave him forever and take his son away from him.

Pushing that thought aside, he rested back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling.

It was fate they met in Kaede's that night. If they hadn't, he would have never known the strong, independent hanyou that was his son.

**8888**

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Faster!" the toddler shouted as he tugged the ears that were much like his own, "I wanna get the good swing!"

"Keh, runt they are all the same," Inuyasha grumbled, not liking the abuse his ears were getting. He knew it wasn't such a good idea to give the boy a ride.

"NO!" Naoki argued, "I want the blue swing! I always have to use the yellow one."

Kagome laughed lightly at her young one, he was a little stinker when he wanted to be. "Baby, I promise you, we won't leave until you ride on the blue swing." The boy's eyes lit up at his mothers words and started to bounce on Inuyasha's shoulders, "Yay! I can't wait! First, I'm ganna go on the swings, then I'm ganna go on the teeter totter-" Naoki then went on to rant about all the fun things he was going to do at the park.

As her son chattered Inuyasha's ear off, Kagome started to imagine how much of a happy little family they must look like right now._ 'It wouldn't be the first time someone mistakend us for a family.' _She sighed and looked towards the sky. In a way, they were kind of like a family.

Ever since Naoki was born, Inuyasha was there to help her through everything. Getting food and diapers, putting together a crib, helping her pick out baby clothes, pretty much everything a good father would do. _'Five years.." _Kagome thought,_ "we've known eachother for five whole years and he hasn't ditched me yet. He even knows about the one night stand.' _She had to smile, what a blessing she had received.

Then, when it was time for him to leave, she felt like a piece of her was leaving as well.

Inuyasha pretty much lived alone. Many times she has tried to convince the man to stay with them. Though he refused, giving her the excuse of being in the way.

What a bad liar.

They both knew that he helps take care of Naoki just as much as Kagome herself. If he lived with them, then maybe the look of sadness she sometimes found in his golden orbs would disappear for good. With his mother dead and his father not meaning a thing to him, there wasn't anyone besides his brother, Sesshomaru, who could visit the young school teacher. Yet, Sesshomaru was far too busy with the family business and his new mate to worry about his younger brother. So really, Naoki and Kagome _were_ his family.

"Kagome," Inuyasha gave her shoulder a small nudge, "you okay?"

Naoki looked worried, "Mommy?"

Snapping out of her stuppor, Kagome gave her two hanyous a big smile, "Yea, sorry guys. I kinda zoned out."

"Duh, we could tell," Inuyasha laughed and flicked her forehead, "you freak us out more than usual when you do that."

Inuyasha and Naoki laughed at Kagome who sputtered, thinking of a witty comeback, "Oh yea! Well-"

"Look, Mama! I see the swings! And the tube slide! Inuyasha can we go on the slide too?!"

Inuyasha let the smaller boy down and gave him a little tug on his left ear, "Whatever you want, squirt."

"Yay!" Naoki squeeled in happyness and ran to the playground with the speed of no normal five year old.

"Oi, 'Oki! Slow down pup!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased the child across the street, "You didn't even look both ways!"

Kagome smiled, breathing in the fresh spring air as she followed her boys.

What a fine family they made.

* * *

Didn't expect that one did ya. :P 

Yupp. Inuyasha knew the whole time.

Sneaky bugger, eh?

Well we are ganna stop it here for now.

r&r. :)


End file.
